Discord
by Shadow Felis
Summary: Placed after the Avenger's movie. Sara Kaos Clyde has made sure that the world doesn't fall into chaos since the beginning of the world. She has been able to control the level of discord for years on end. But when something she can't control messes up the world, she has to learn to rely on the one thing she never thought she would have.
1. Chapter 1: A Disturbance

_K-T Boundary _

_65 million years ago_

A small, dark gray mammal peered out of its burrow, nose twitching in the sand-filled air. Dust swirled around, and the sky was black. Not that it mattered. The sky was black almost all the time now, rarely ever giving a glimpse of sun. Few plants grew, and the ones that did were small, dirt brown, and barely surviving. Eyes darting around, ears flicking away gnats, the small creature padded farther from its home.

There was nothing. Every direction the mouse-like creature turned there was nothing. Unless you counted desert and acrid air as something. Which the mouse did not. Blinking the mouse scurried toward a giant half-dead tree that sat in the middle of nowhere. It was the most unlikely thing to be sitting there, just existing, in the middle of a place as barren as this. As the mouse watched, a small, almost unnoticeable thing happened. Of course, the mouse noticed.

A tiny seed, as big as the mouse's nose, drifted down from the tree. The mouse's eyes watched it drift to and fro in the dusty wind until it finally hit the sandy ground.

The mouse smirked. Maybe there was hope for this dead world after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Line break yay!)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Present Day_

_New York, New York_

Sara Kaos Clyde walked swiftly down the street, barely taking in the familiar sights and sounds of New York. Usually, she would be taking in every minute detail, making sure that nothing was amiss in the city. Today, she could already feel that something was wrong. Deep inside, she again felt that tug on her essence that something terribly bad was upsetting the natural balance of chaos and order Sara worked so hard to keep steady. Her gut wrenched once again as she side-stepped into an alley and allowed the pull to whisk her form away from the city and toward the epicenter of the disturbance.

_Syria_

Flashes of light. Pulses of dark. Masked by the world, a dark portal throbbed.

Sara appeared and continued walking as if nothing had happened. She strode right towards the portal. The portal that no one could see. Except for her. She saw it in all its terrible glory, with flickers of dark jumping out, killing whatever they touched.

Grimacing slightly, Sara halted and reached out a hand. The portal seemed to shy away, but was slowly pulled towards the outstretched limb. The portal collapsed in on itself and was absorbed into her hand.

Breathing heavily, Sara sat down on a boulder and held her head in her hands.

"I'm getting too old for this," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, a small child skipped around the corner of the dirt road nearby. Spotting Sara, her eyes lit up and she pranced to Sara's side. Sara looked up wearily and peered at the girl.

"Hi!" The young girl greeted in Arabic. Sara blinked and adjusted to the language change without thinking.

"Hello," she replied automatically.

"You look tired," The girl commented. "We have food in our hut. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Sara gave the child a small smile. "I would love to. But are your parents all right with it?"

"My parents love having guests!" The little girl replied, smiling broadly. "Come! Come!"

She grabbed Sara's hand and proceeded to pull her back in the direction she had come from. "Quickly! Quickly! Momma's stew is almost ready!"

Sara resisted her body's urge to flinch and pull away and let herself be dragged to the young girl's hut.

_Somewhere over the Atlantic_

Nick Fury stalked to the edge of his elevated platform and shouted down at his co-workers, "Got anything yet?"

"Yes, sir. The disturbance in Syria seems to have disappeared. There aren't any weird radiation levels coming from there now." Maria Hill replied. "Should we continue to monitor it, sir?" She waited a moment. "Sir?"

"It just... disappeared?" Fury questioned.

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong?"

"Hill, I've seen signals like that before. Last time, it disappeared because of someone. I think it might be the same person. Do you have any footage of the area where the signals came from?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show them to me. Now. On the monitor."

"Yes, sir." Hill turned to one of the many computers on the Helicarrier and typed in a sequence. "Playing now, sir."

Fury turned to his screen and watched the film. At first, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Suddenly, a figure appeared, as if out of nowhere. It stretched out its arm.

"This is when the strange radiation stopped, sir."

Fury bowed his head and paused the film. "Oh, Kaos, didn't I tell you not to mess with anything? I told you that thirty years ago. I guess you didn't want to listen," Fury whispered too low for anyone else to hear. In a louder tone, he addressed the Black Widow, who was leaning against the wall, looking bored. "Romanoff?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "I need you to locate and take in Sara Clyde. I need to talk to her. I'll send you her information once you're on your way."

"Should I use force?" Natasha asked.

"Only if threatened. Clyde is someone to be reckoned with." Fury replied. Natasha nodded and left.

Fury sighed. Hopefully, Kaos wasn't in a bad mood, or one of the Avengers would be toast.


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation

** I don't own the Avengers. I just own Sara. I'm sorry that I forgot to put that on my last chapter. Don't kill me! :)**

**Thank you OverARainbow! You are my first review ever and you made me all happy inside!**

** Thank you KoteSkirata! Your review made me laugh! XD**

** Thank you Theta-McBride! Just for typing something thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

_Ubaid Civilization_

_5,300 BC_

Fehela entered the large village in the early hours of the morning, wrapped in a traveling cloak. She looked in wonder at the multi-roomed houses made of mud and bricks. The people of Ubaid certainly knew how to build. Off in the distance, Fehela spotted a man swinging a new-found 'sickle' made of hard fired clay, cutting large swathes of wheat down for food. She spotted another man using a 'wheelbarrow' to carry the wheat to town. The wheel was another one of those new innovations that amazed Fehela so much.

Fehela remembered the first time a human had discovered fire and when they learned to make weapons, but now, they were going forward so fast! Now, within a thousand years (a very short time to Fehela), the human's had discovered farming, made tools, and began to fight with a 'bow and arrow'. She didn't understand their wish to change. She would much rather stay the same, but knew now that once they had tasted discovery, they would always want more. That was one of their flaws, Fehela mused. They just didn't know when to stop.

_Present Day_

_Syria_

Sara sighed and tried to relax as she lay on the straw mat in the corner of the kind family's hut.

The stew had been very delicious and had filled Sara's stomach quite quickly. After dinner, she had tried to leave, but, alas, the family would have none of it. They insisted she sleep the night in their humble home and leave in the morning. She had almost refused when she caught a glimpse of the girl's hopeful face. Against her will, she decided to stay, just to make the girl happy.

And so she lay. This setting was actually quite familiar to her. She couldn't count how many times she had laid in the corner of a stranger's house on a straw mat. If she had a nickel for every time this situation had come up, she'd be Bill Gates. Kind of strange how often it happened.

Yawning, she turned on her side and attempted to get some rest.

_Flying to Syria_

Natasha Romanoff sat in the back of a SHIELD airplane and fiddled with her phone. The coordinates of Sara Clyde had been sent to her as promised, and for now, all Natasha had to do was wait to get there. Too bad waiting is extremely boring.

Restless, Natasha got up and paced. After a minute of that, she went up front to talk to the pilot.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

The pilot looked at her and grinned. "What are you, a two year-old? We'll be there when we get there. Be patient."

"Do you have anything to do? Anything at all?"

"What are you bored?" The pilot smirked.

"Very. Wipe that look off your face."

The pilot struggled with his facial expression for a second and then replied, "There's a game system in the back. Play that while you wait."

Natasha's eyes widened and she ran to the back of the plane.

_Syria_

Sara woke up the next morning to the smell of meat cooking. Her eyes flickered open and she sat bolt upright on the mat, mouth watering. No matter how many thousands of years passed, bacon never got old. The young girl, Hilea, jumped up from her chair at the sight of Sara and bounded over to her bedside. Grabbing her hand, she pulled Sara to the table without a word and sat her down. Taking a homemade wooden fork from the middle of the table, she passed it to Sara and looked at her mother. The kindly woman smiled and placed a big, juicy, sizzling, delicious pile of bacon in front of the pair. Sara watched, half-shocked as Hilea snatched five huge pieces off the plate and proceeded to messily eat the food. Smirking, Sara pulled a few pieces off the platter and chowed down.

A half-hour and dozen pieces of bacon later, Sara was getting ready to leave. Standing in the door-way, she smiled gently at Hilea and turned to her parents.

"Shukran," Sara said in Arabic. She turned on her heel and began walking down the road. After walking about thirty feet, she looked back and waved at Hilea, who was still watching from the door. The girl's face lit up and she waved energetically til Sara had turned the corner in the road.

_Over Syria_

"This is it," the pilot said.

Natasha tore herself away from the video game and turned to put a parachute on. Five minutes later, the pilot opened the back door and Natasha jumped out. With ease she glided down towards the Earth, landing where Sara was supposed to be arriving within two minutes. Natasha looked around.

She was on a very desolate dirt road in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't very much to see, unless you really liked stunted trees and shrubs. Soon, in the distance came a figure. Natasha peered at it, trying to analyze the woman. As Sara came closer, Natasha saw long blonde hair, a small frame but tall body, and indescribable dark blue eyes.

"Mrs. Clyde?" Natasha greeted in Russian, seeing what the woman would do.

"What do you want with her?" Sara countered in perfect Russian, all the way down to the accent. Natasha blinked with surprise.

"I would like to talk to her," Natasha replied switching to German.

"Oh, really?" Sara smirked, again changing her language and accent with ease. "What language would you like to talk with her in?"

"English, please," Natasha said, switching to said language.

"Sure. It's up to you." Sara ran her fingers through her hair. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"The strange radiation that came from an area you were in. In fact, that radiation disappeared soon after you arrived. Director Fury seems to want to talk to you about that."

"Director Fury? Oh! You must mean Nicholas Fury. He's Director now? What a promotion!"

"Yes, well, he's one of the best directors SHIELD's ever had."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Sara smirked.

"Anyway, he wants to talk to you about the strange radiation. Can you come?"

"You're from SHIELD? Hmm, yeah, I'm coming. I don't have anything better to do, have I? But if something comes up, I have to leave. Don't question. Just let me leave. That's my condition."

Natasha tapped her earpiece and relayed Sara's offer. "They agree," Natasha reported.

"Then let's get a move on! I only have the rest of eternity!"

** Shukran means Thank You in Arabic if anyone didn't know that! The Ubaid civilization actually existed. If you want to know more, Google it!**

** Review, Review, Review! They make my day! Shukran for reading my story! Til next time, Shadow, out.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Team

** To OverARainbow, you are so welcome and thank you for continuing to review.**

** To KoteSkirata, … 'epic happy dance'!**

** I don't own the Avengers. If I did, I would be Stan Lee. And if I were Stan Lee, I most likely wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I'd be helping plan the next Avengers movie. :)**

_Funnelbeaker Culture_

_4,000 B.C._

Arewca rode into town on her newly domesticated horse, eliciting strange looks from the townsmen and women. Around here were many rolling hills and beautiful mountains, with glistening, snow-capped peaks. Arewca urged her horse forward heading towards the center of the small town. All of the people started to trail after her, trying to figure out how she was riding the animal. One of the smaller children ran right up next to her.

"Welcome, stranger! Have you traveled far? Would you like some water?" The boy handed a strangely shaped bottle up to her. It had a wide bottom and thinned out at the top, creating a funnel. Arewca accepted the clay bottle and took a swig of the crisp water. It was so refreshing; it cleared Arewca's mind and she began to think clearly. She smiled slightly down at the boy and rode on. The people had many flint-based tools lying by their humble houses and small barrels of wheat stood at the doors. Arewca spotted a spear of flint lying beside a tarp of animal skins. These people were prepared for whatever came their way.

Traveling closer to the center of town, the leader of the village came out of his home.

"Who goes there?" He shouted at her.

"Just Arewca," She replied.

"What do you want with this town?"

"A plate of stew and a mat to rest for the night is all I ask."

"What is this creature you ride on?" He queried.

"A horse. Surely you have seen one before! They gallop all over these hills!"  
"Certainly we've seen them, but never dared to touch!"

"Well, maybe you should try touching sometime," said she. "They provide much faster transportation than traveling on foot."

The man stared at her for a second. "Maybe we shall." He turned to the town's innkeeper. "Give this woman a place to stay! She has traveled far, and riding that beast certainly must be tiring." He looked at Arewca. "Give her a great feast for her bravery, and the largest cot to rest on. This woman has brought us a new idea!"

And it came to pass that men began to domesticate and ride horses to and fro.

_Present Day_

_Over the Atlantic Ocean_

Nick Fury was nervous. He knew who Kaos was, and he knew how important her cooperation and consent was to the world. If she disagreed with his plan, the world disagreed with his plan. Hopefully, she would agree and he could continue with his work. If she didn't agree, however, he'd have to think up something else. But for now, he needed to call in his team. He reached for his earpiece.

"Avengers Assemble."

_Avengers Tower_

_New York, New York_

"Sir? Director Fury has called the Avengers in." Jarvis said.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait one second."

"Sir? I'm afraid it's urgent."

"Fine! I'm done anyway." Tony Stark straightened up and wiped his forehead. Strewn about him were old parts of the Ironman suit, and a gleaming new suit stood upright in front of him.

"What's the occasion?" Tony asked.

"He didn't say, sir. He just said it is extremely important," Jarvis replied.

"Well, then, I guess I better go then. Power up the suit, Jarvis. Let's go."

Bruce Banner was carefully lowering a vial of sub-atomic particles into a container when Jarvis' voice sounded throughout the room.

"Dr. Banner, Director Fury has asked the Avengers to report to the Helicarrier immediately."

Bruce jumped, shocked at the sudden sound. He fumbled with the vial and caught it just in time. He exhaled in relief stuck it in the container.

"Right now, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner. He wants everyone in as quickly as possible."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. I'll be ready in two minutes, Jarvis."

Steve Rogers was hanging up his coat in the closet after a walk when Jarvis' voice startled him.

"Avengers Assemble, sir."

After getting over his shock, he nodded. He wasn't one to question an order. He walked out of the room.

"What is this amazing contraption?" Thor asked as he shoved his burnt toast into the toaster once more to watch it pop out. "It is hilarious!"

"That is a toaster, sir," Jarvis' voice sounded wearily throughout the kitchen. "But you are not going to have enough time to eat your... very burnt toast. Director Fury wishes to see the Avengers."

"Ah! I will be there. With my hammer!" Thor yelled. He strode out of the kitchen.

_At the Helicarrier_

Nick Fury watched as one by one the Avengers arrived. Clint had already been at the Helicarrier and Natasha was on her way with Kaos. Soon, everyone but Natasha was sitting at the round table.

"Avengers, I want you to meet someone-"

"Wait, where's Agent Romanoff?" Stark cut in.

"She will be here soon, with the person I want you to meet. I hear that they are landing right now."

A minute passed where the Avengers chatted amongst themselves. Soon, the door opened and standing with Romanoff was a face that Fury knew.

A face, that after thirty years, had not changed a single bit.

** Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading my story! All the civilizations I use at the beginning of the chapter are real, so if you want to learn more about them, Google them! Anyways, review please! It motivates me and helps me write! Thanks everyone!**

** Shadow, out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Confrontation

**I do not own the Avengers. This should be obvious.**

** OverARainbow, I will not deny I got the original idea from the character Discord from MLP. There shouldn't be any other connections, but you can't blame me if I decide to put in cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk. ;)**

** Theta-McBride... read on and you will find out how she knows Fury... ooh I love being mysterious! XD**

** KoteSkirata, yes it is your job to make me laugh. I demand HUMOR! … You practice making people laugh? That's pretty cool! Lol!**

** I forgot to say that in the last chapter, the Funnelbeaker culture was in Germany, but also spread into the Netherlands and Denmark. The town that was at the beginning of the last chapter was in Denmark. I used the Ubaid 1 period for Chapter 2. They were located at the extreme southern end of Iraq, on what was then the shores of the Persian Gulf. **

** Okay, that's enough of my rambling. On to the story!**

* * *

_Harappan Civilization_

_2,500 B.C._

Deinera stood next to her horse, with one hand rested gently on his mane. Looking down, she saw a sprawling, well organized town. Her destination. She jumped onto the horse and rode down into the town. She noted how amazingly planned the place was, with perfectly square houses and straight streets. She galloped down the main road, smiling slightly as she realized that almost every person owned a horse and didn't spare her a second glance. Oh, how times change.

She urged on the horse until it slowed to a stop on the banks of the fast-flowing Indus River. She clambered down from the horse and glanced at the cobble-stoned road. There was a small sheet of paper, old and yellowed, lying face-down on the cobbles. Reaching down, Deinera grabbed it and examined it. It was written in Dravidian, the language of the Harappan people. Scanning it, she read, "Get eggs, bread, and cheese from the market. Don't you forget now, Eriva!"

Deinera smirked. Whoever Eriva was, she going to be in big trouble now. She had dropped the note and her mother was obviously out of patience. Deinera didn't want to be around when that battle happened. She tucked the note into her horse's side-bags and continued on her way.

Speaking of battles, if the Harappan people were ever involved in one, they wouldn't stand a chance. They were not a war-like people. The only weapons they had were their copper and bronze knifes, spears, and arrowheads used for hunting. Their city had absolutely no fortification either; it was completely open to the world, with no walls or anything.

Yes, if the Harappan were ever thrust into a war, they wouldn't stand a chance. That was another fault of humans. They always expect everything to work out just fine for them. When something does happen, however, they can't protect themselves because they weren't prepared for it in the first place.

Deinera clicked her tongue at the horse and it came trotting. She glanced around one last time, then lept onto the horse, and galloped into the falling dusk.

* * *

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

"How..."

"Ah! Nicholas! Heard you're Director now! You should have called and told me, us being such great friends, you know."

"How... You haven't changed. Not a bit! How?!"

"Oh, Nick, I haven't changed in... well, a long time. Do you want me to change? Cause I swear, I can make that happen."

Sara Clyde and Nick Fury were staring at each other; Fury in disbelief and Sara in absolute amusement. Sara had a wide smirk on her face and was silently laughing at Fury's expression. Even Hill started to snicker. Fury's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Without missing a beat, Sara strode over to him and said, "Let me help fix this before it starts to leak." No contact was made between the two of them as far as anyone could see, but Fury's jaw slammed shut and he blinked in surprise. He took a step back and massaged his jaw.

"Ow," He said grumpily. "What did you do that for?"

"Well, your mouth was so far open, I think I could see your lunch. And that was disgusting, thank you very much."

Over at the round table, Tony snorted with laughter. Sara whipped around like lighting and stared at him.

"What?! It was funny!" Tony managed before dissolving into more laughter.

Everyone was at least smiling, except for the Black Widow, who managed to keep a straight face. None of them had ever seen Fury so dumbfounded before.

"Enough!" Fury yelled. Everyone at the Avengers table stopped smiling. "I want to ask you some questions," He pointed an accusing finger at Sara.

"Fire away," Sara replied, looking bored.

For a second, it looked like Fury was going to take her advice to heart and shoot her. Then, he took a deep breath. "You haven't changed at all. You're still condescending, annoying, and rude."

"That obviously isn't a question. We both already knew that," Sara smirked.

"Fine! Tell me this! Have you been messing with... what I told you not to mess with?"

"Sorry, you'll have to be more specific. I have a lot of memories in my head; I can't quite remember what you told me."

"Don't lie to me. You remember everything. That's part of the reason you're so good at what you do. Answer my question," Fury demanded.

"Fury, you know what I do is my job. You can't just make me stop doing it."

"So you admit it!"

"I never admitted anything." Sara replied testily.

"But I told you-"

"Fury!" Sara yelled, snapping. The room darkened considerably and Fury suddenly lowered his eyes and shuddered. "I have lived much longer than you and I think I know what's good for the world! Would I do something purposefully that would hurt the world? Well, tell me!"

Fury, eyes still directed at the floor, answered, "I wouldn't know that, would I, Discord?"

Sara blinked at the sudden change of name and the room became lighter.

"Never, I repeat. Never, call me that again." Sara let out a breath and inwardly cursed herself for almost losing control. "I did take care of that portal this morning," Fury looked up quickly at this. "But, I did it because it was releasing... bad things."

"It was a portal?!"

"Well, yeah. What did you think it was?"

"Our machines just showed large amounts of radiation."

"Well, that's interesting. I wonder why," Sara said.

The two began two walk away, towards the front of the Helicarrier, leaving a very confused Avengers team in their wake.

* * *

** Okay, so next chapter I should be getting to Fury's plan and what the Avengers made of that confrontation. **

** While I wrote this chapter, I listened to the song Discord by TheLivingTombstone. Listen to it! You might really like it! It certainly helped me write a really long, fast-paced dialogue!**

** The Harappan Civilization did exist. It was located along the Indus River in present-day Pakistan.**

** Please review! It helps so much! **

**Shadow, out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**To Theta-McBride, I'm not entirely sure of when I'm going to talk about that. I thought of a cool way to put that particular story in, so it may take more than a couple chapters to get around to how she knows Fury. But then again, that could be a good sub-plot soooooo... I dunno. :)**

** To OverARainbow. Yes. I will use that. And when I do, I'll give the credit to you, OK? Oh gosh, I'm still laughing! XD**

** I don't own the Avengers? Well, duh!**

_First Messenian War_

_743 B.C._

Unavia stood above a battleground. The world, it seemed, was covered in blood. Everywhere she looked, more bodies lay. Unavia shifted uncomfortably; the whole plain was covered in intense chaos. Discord wreathed around bodies, and echoes of the battle swirled in the air. To Unavia, there was a blanket of twitching, whirling chaos laying over the field, causing her essence to contract in pain.

Unavia braced herself. This discord could not stay where it was; it would slowly kill the world if she did nothing. Closing her eyes, she drew the discord into her body. Her essence screamed in agony and Unavia collapsed onto her knees as she forced her body to contain the extreme pressure of the chaos.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she stopped taking in the discord and allowed the little remaining on the field to drift away in the wind. There she sat, for two days, controlling and storing the chaos, trying to pin it down. During that time, she had a battle of her own. Eventually, on the dawn of the third day she opened her eyes. For five seconds, her eyes were pitch-black, with no hint of white. She blinked, and her eyes were back to their regular dark blue.

Discord took a deep breath and relaxed. She had won. Another victory, another day that the world continued to turn. She glanced one more painful time down at the battlefield, then walked away.

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier Lab_

Bruce Banner entered the lab alone. He had given the others the slip as they hurried to the break room to discuss what had happened. Bruce, however, just wanted to think. By himself.

He took off his jacket and rested it on the coat hanger, then strode over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and began to think. While everyone else was going to be thinking about that moment of darkness when Sara became angry, Bruce was concerned about two things. The one that bothered him the most was the fact that Sara had said that she was older than Fury. How this was possible, Bruce didn't know. Sara looked about twenty-four, while Fury looked like he was in his late-forties. The other thing that confused him was how she reacted when Fury called her Discord. Confused, Bruce rested his head in his hands.

Thirty minutes later, the door to the lab opened. Bruce looked up and his eyes widened when he realized Sara had walked in. She glanced around the lab and her eyes landed on Bruce.

"You look troubled," Sara commented.

"That's probably because I am," Bruce replied.

"I have a feeling that I could fix that," Sara raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

Bruce didn't answer for a second; he was very surprised that she brought it up that quickly. "Well... I was confused when you said you were older than Fury."

"Wow, you're observant," Sara chuckled. "Well, I am older than Fury. I can't tell you how old I am-you probably wouldn't believe me anyway-but I am definitely older than Fury."

"Okay then, thanks for clearing that up. Just one other thing." Bruce took a deep breath. "Why did you react like that when he called you Discord?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

Sara's eyes became slightly distant. "Well, the few times I've ever been called that were times when people were angry. Usually when they thought I was trying to hurt them." Sara lowered her gaze to the floor. "I don't understand humanity." She looked back up and stared at Bruce. He could swear he saw something inhuman in her eyes. "For thousands of years, I've been protecting them, and yet they still think I'm evil." Sara leaned onto a counter, suddenly looking exhausted. "I have to control all this chaos, but humans are chugging out more so fast, I don't have anywhere to put it! If something bad happened right now, I don't know if I'd be able to stop it."

"I think that's where the Avengers come in," Bruce supplied.

"Yes, yes, you people would take care of the producer of the chaos, but you can't do anything about the residual discord," Sara looked back towards Bruce. "That's where Fury thinks his plan comes in. He thinks that if I fight the producers with small, monitored amounts of discord, I'll clear up room in here," She pointed at herself. "for the discord I need to get rid of," At this, Sara chuckled dryly. "I highly doubt that will work, but for reasons I'll keep to myself."

"Well, you certainly cleared things up for me!" Bruce said kindly.

"Yeah, and I probably gave you about fifty-million more questions, right?"

Bruce nodded shyly.

"Right," Sara answered herself.

At that, they lapsed into a comfortable, companionable silence.

**Another chapter should be up in a little while! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I kinda wanted to give a chapter to just Bruce and Sara, because I think they should be friends. Right? Right.**

** The First Messenian War was the war between Sparta and Messenia. Cool part of this story is, you get a history lesson at the end of every chapter! XD **

** Review please! It really helps and lifts my spirits every time people decide to write something down! **

** Shadow, out.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Choice

** OverARainbow, I was planning to do that at some point! :)**

** Theta-McBride, yes. Yes it is awesome. ;)**

** I don't own the Avengers. Obviously.**

_Roman-Persian Wars_

_603 A.D._

A whole city. In tatters. It tore Evanesa's heart to see it. The world had dissolved in chaos over the last three hundred years, and her essence ached from keeping the discord under lock and key.

Kings had risen. Then fallen. Empires flourished and died under constant pressure from all sides.

The known world was a huge mess, to put it frankly.

New weapons destroyed things even easier than before, and it wouldn't be too long before they made newer, even more chaotic ones. Once again, Evanesa was forced to pull in more discord, and pack it all in tighter than before, slowly crushing her essence.

On the horizon, the world exploded again with the sounds of battle. Evanesa sighed. How much of this was she going to have to take before the humans destroyed themselves?!

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier _

Bruce and Sara were in the lab, just idly chatting. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sara stiffened and her eyes stared off into the distance.

"Sara?" Bruce said, worried.

"Oh, no." Sara whispered.

"Are you okay?" Bruce stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong."

"There's too much. I can't take that much!" Sara breathed, eyes wide.

"What's too mu-"

"Avengers! And Sara! Get to the main deck right now!" Fury's voice rang through the lab. Sara seemed to snap out of her panic at Fury's voice. She blinked and turned to Bruce.

"This is bad," She said in her normal voice.

"Uh, yeah," Bruce replied. As one they turned and ran out of the lab.

Reaching the main operation room, they slowed to a stop. Immediately, Sara began pacing back and forth anxiously, repeating under her breath, "This is bad. This is really bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad."

"Kaos, stop pacing for goodness sake," Fury came up to her.

She whipped around to face him. "How did you know?"

"The machine's showed the same weird radiation as earlier." Fury looked her in the eye. "Can you take care of it? We don't know what to do."

Sara looked right back at him with an expression of extreme helplessness. "I... I can't... there's no more room..." Fury's expression turned to shock. "I can try!" She persisted. "I've always been able to do it before!"

Fury looked at her skeptically, but she had controlled herself, and was looking confident again. "Do you need someone to go with you?"

Sara attempted to say no, but was cut off by Bruce. "I'll come with you if you'd like. If you need help after you've, uh, done it, I could be there."

Sara glanced at Bruce. "If you want to..."

"Yeah, sure," Bruce gave her a reassuring small smile.

"Then we'll get you two a plane and-" Fury started.

"That won't be necessary," Sara interrupted. "I can get us there much faster," She smirked at Fury and grabbed Bruce's arm. "Hold on, this might be a little unsettling for your stomach."

Fury blinked in confusion and they were gone. He blinked several more times in surprise and then shook his head. "Whatever," He said under his breath. "Get all eyes on where that radiation is! I want to know what's going on!"

_Central Africa_

A soft pop and Sara and Bruce appeared on the plain. Immediately, Bruce fell onto his knees and gasped for air. Sara, however, acted like nothing had happened and looked at him with amusement.

"Next time... please... give me... a little more... warning... gasp..." Bruce choked out. "And don't you... dare laugh... this isn't funny..."

But Sara had started to snicker anyway. "Do you need some help?" She asked sarcastically.

"Guess."

"I'll guess yes." She helped him up and looked across the plain at the same time. She almost dropped him again in shock. A giant swirl of discord, almost three times bigger than the one in Syria was floating on the plain.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, having caught his breath. He was completely oblivious to the chaos in front of him. Without a word, Sara pointed forward with one hand and grabbed his arm with the other. Bruce gasped as the form of chaos was revealed to him. "Oh... This is bad."

"Told you so."

"How are you going to-"

"I would have to get rid of some discord to absorb that stuff."

"How would you get rid of discord?" Bruce questioned.

"Usually, I would have to aim it at something that could potentially absorb the chaos, so that it wouldn't rebound back at the Earth." Sara replied.

Bruce was silent for a moment. "... Could I potentially absorb the discord?"

Sara looked at him in shock. "I... well... yes,"

"Then why don't you give it to me?"

"Because... it kinda... it would really hurt..."

"I'm not afraid of pain,"

"Bruce... it would probably turn you into the Hulk."

Bruce was silent for a while at that. "Would I turn back?"

"Eventually, yeah. Couple hours, maybe longer. But you would be mindless again..."

"Where are we?"

Sara blinked at the sudden change of subject. "We're in Central Africa."

"So there's no one around here, right?"

"Right."

Bruce looked at her. "So if there is no one around, there's no one for the Hulk to hurt, right?"

"Right."

"So? What's the problem?"

Sara sighed in defeat. "If it's what you want..."

"I do! I can help you!"

"Fine. But if something bad happens, it was all your idea."

Bruce nodded. Sara closed her eyes. She had to do this carefully, so she only hit him with as much chaos as his body could take. She felt for the mental box she had put all the discord in. It was filled to the brim. Slowly, carefully, she lifted the lid. Chaos came flying out. She opened her eyes and directed it all at Bruce, who was standing straight in anticipation. As the chaos hit him, his eyes flew open and he let out a strangled scream. His eyes flashed black and then bright, angry green. He collapsed to the ground and his body started to grow. Sara let out as much discord as she dared then slammed the lid of the mental box shut. She backed up slowly as Bruce continued to grow. Sara's eyes widened as the Hulk stood and roared his anger to the sky.

"Rhgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

** And that's why they call him... Cliffhanger!**

** Please review! Stay awesome! **

** Shadow, out.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fight

**OverARainbow, thanks. And the Cliffhanger thing? I felt so smart when I thought that up!**

** Theta-McBride. Yes. Yes it is. Prepare yourself!**

** I don't own the Avengers. End of story, goodbye, the end.**

_1495_

_Ship to the New World_

Mary looked over the stern of the ship, trying to catch a glimpse of this 'New World' everyone had been talking about. There! On the horizon! That endless stretch of green, welcoming the settlers to the unexplored land.

Mary smirked. Out of all the people on this ship, she was the only person to have known of this place's existence before 1492, when Columbus sailed back and told everyone about it. She had always sensed it, but had never bothered with it, because not much chaos seemed to haunt the place. Even now, Mary's heart sank with sank with sadness to think that soon, this beautiful, good land was going to be tainted by discord after all. She had always thought of it as a safe haven; somewhere she could go if the world on the other side of the ocean became too evil to live in.

Now, with this boat, with these people, this untouched land would be killed like the rest of the world. For one whole moment, she thought of how easy it was be. Easy to destroy the boat. Easy to go back to the Old World and erase from every person's mind the fact of the New World's existence. It would be even easier to destroy the Old World, emptying all of the built-up chaos into a wrath that would disintegrate every evil man, women, and child. With them gone, the world would be free again. Free from the slavery of chaos!

Mary caught herself. No, it wouldn't do to kill the humans. She couldn't do it anyway. If she did, she would never forgive herself. No, she had to do as she had always done. She had to let the world take care of itself. She had to let time do its trick. It's what she did in the Cambrian Explosion, the mass extinction, the rise of the dinosaurs, the K-T Boundary, the rise of mammals, and now the rise and rule of humans. She just had to let it go.

The ship landed. Mary shuddered as the first colonist's foot touched the grass. With that footstep, discord rang out from the spot, causing a few birds to shriek in surprise and fly out from the trees. Mary sighed and lowered her eyes to the deck. Yet again, she was forced to surrender to the hope that time alone would heal the world.

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

Fury watched the monitors in horror as Bruce fell to the ground and started to transform. "Get a plane ready! We have to make sure Sara isn't hurt!"

_Central Africa_

Sara continued to back up, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Apparently she failed. Terribly.

The Hulk whipped around to face her and roared in her face. Her eyes widened slightly and she pointed her hand at the Hulk. "Don't make me do this, Bruce," She whispered. The Hulk yelled in return. His huge, green hand whipped through the air towards her. Side-stepping it, she aimed her hand at the Hulk's chest and fired a bolt of chaos at him. It slammed into him and he took a few steps back. He looked down at the wound, which was already beginning to heal, and looked back up at her. He roared in anger.

"Oh, shut up," Sara spat. To the Hulk's extreme consternation, he blinked, and in the puny woman's place was a twenty foot tall, sixty foot long spinosaurus. And it roared right back at him.

But the Hulk would not be beaten! He tackled it, ignoring the screaming pain coming from his shoulder where the dinosaur bit him.

_Helicarrier_

"Hill?" Fury said, still watching the live video.

"Yes, sir?"

"Remind me never to argue with Sara again."

"Uh, why, sir?"

"Because she just turned into a dinosaur."

"Oh."

_Central Africa_

She couldn't do it. Sara couldn't bear to hurt him. If she blasted him for real, he'd be disintegrated! She couldn't kill Banner! She took a deep breath as best she could while trying to free her tail from the Hulk's grasp. She was going to play dead. In one split second, she contracted and reformed her essence back into Sara's form. One moment of calm, and then the beast's full fury was launched onto her body. Within a half-second, she was unconscious. The last moment of clarity was the one that she realized something. Something really bad.

Only when the Hulk realized the woman's small body was battered enough to be well and truly dead did he stop pummeling her. But since he was still angry, and had this terrible burning pain in his heart, he bounded away, trying to find something else to destroy.

_Helicopter over Central Africa_

"The Hulk is gone. I repeat, the Hulk is gone. We are going in to get Mrs. Clyde," The pilot clicked his earpiece of and gave the crewmen the okay. The helicopter landed on the plain and the crew rushed out to get Sara's unconscious body. They assessed her condition and reported, "Her body looked mangled enough to be dead but she still has a pulse. I don't see how, because she's broken almost every bone in her body, but her life doesn't seem to be in danger. She seems to be in a minor coma. We're coming back to the Helicarrier with her now."

_Helicarrier_

Fury and the Avengers team minus Bruce gathered around Sara's hospital bed. They were all silent for a while, looking at her with a lot of pity mixed with a small amount of revulsion.

"She just looks so... completely torn... and broken... and dead." Steve managed. The rest of the team murmured their grim agreement. Fury stayed silent. They sat their for another two hours without speaking a word, just watching all together with combined horror.

Finally, after about three hours and thirty minutes of being unconscious and in a coma, Sara's eyes flew open. For a minute, they all watched in amazement as her body fixed itself, starting with her head, and working its way down to her toes. As bones cracked and muscles twitched, Sara kept her unblinking gaze at the ceiling. The healing was complete. Sara sat up. For a moment, she just stared at the team and Fury. Then, her gaze became panicked. She reached out a grabbed Fury's shoulder.

"How long have I been out?" Sara asked in a whisper. Fury didn't answer for a second, he was so startled. "TELL ME!" She yelled. Fury flinched.

"About three hours and thirty minutes."

Sara continued to stare at him for a second. Suddenly, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"_Paska_."

** Paska means 'crap' in Finnish. Yay for Google Translate!**

** I think that everyone would know that Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492, so I don't think I have to do a history lesson on this one. However, if you don't know, please tell me so I can enlighten you! XD**

** Hope you guys liked my second cliffhanger in a row!**

** Please review! It helps so much!**

** Shadow, out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

**To KoteSkirata. Yeah, I've been noticing a major need for a break from the constant action. It'll come soon; either this chapter or the next.**

**OverARainbow. Uh-huh. She did completely get pummeled. :)**

**Theta-McBride. You'll find out why the coma was so bad in this chapter, so read on... and that part with Fury and Hill was completely on the spur of a moment. But yes, I thought it was hilarious too!**

**UchihaAkia, I'm glad you were pleasantly surprised! I hope to use a little more foreign language, so there might be some more Finnish. Glad you're liking the story! ;)**

**I do not own the Avengers. If I haven't established this after seven chapters, that is a little sad.**

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_September 17, 1787_

_Shortly After the Constitutional Convention_

Emily smiled gently as the ever-present feeling of discord was lessened slightly as the city erupted into cheers. Everyone was happy; people were hugging people they'd never even met before, and the noise of a bell clanging loudly was heard over the din. These were the times she lived for. The times where she could forget her role and just enjoy the miracle of life.

Emily began to walk through the crowd, trying to absorb the feeling of happiness. But it was impossible. The happiness was a intangible feeling, while Discord was an omniscient monster. Only she could keep the monster at bay. Emily straightened her spine. She had a role that she was meant to do, and she was going to do it, proudly. But in the back of her mind, a flicker of doubt remained. What would happen if she was ever no longer able to do it?

What if, one day, her body failed?

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

The team sat outside Sara's medical room, all attempting to process what they had seen. After whispering that last word, which had seemed to be a different language, Sara had visibly crumpled, and had not responded to anything said or done to her. The doctors had then rushed them out of her sick room and slammed the door in their faces.

Fury stirred. "Hey, does anyone know what she said before they pushed us out of the room?"

The team shrugged, except for Natasha who didn't do anything. Fury took that as a no, and the waiting room became silent again. Five minutes passed. Thor began twiddling his thumbs.

"Crap," Natasha said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Fury asked, startled.

"She said crap."

"It didn't sound like that to me!" Fury raised his eyebrows.

"It wouldn't. She said it in Finnish."

They were silent for a minute.

"I didn't know you knew Finnish," Fury commented.

"Now you do," Natasha curtly replied. Thor began to tap his foot on the tile floor. Steve glanced at him.

"Thor?" Steve said.

"Yes, Captain?" Thor replied mightily.

"Do you want to, uh, walk aroun-"

"Yes!" Thor shouted, stood up, grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Woah! Uh, see you guys in a couple minu-" The door closed on Steve's sentence.

The remaining Avengers sat in silence for a couple minutes. Suddenly, Clint, who had been polishing his bow in the corner, stood. "I'm gonna go, um, get a glass of water,"

"Me, too." Tony said, standing. They walked quickly out the door.

Fury sighed and turned to Natasha. "Maybe we should go, too. That way, we could see when we can go get Bruce."

Natasha sighed and nodded. "I just hate leaving without knowing what's going on."

Fury shot a look at the closed door. "Me, too, Agent Romanoff. Me, too." He stood and opened the door for Natasha. She nodded to him and walked out the door with Fury close behind.

_Central Africa_

"Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!" The Hulk yelled and slammed another tree into the ground. Leaping once more, he landed on a bush, flattening it into the ground. The repetitive cycle began to calm him, so soon he was destroying for pleasure than out of anger.

After several hours of leaping and pummeling trees, bushes, and other large objects, the Hulk began to tire. He began to slow, and started to walk instead of bound. Eventually, he stopped altogether and sat down. His heartbeat slowed and he changed painlessly back into Bruce, who collapsed immediately from exhaustion.

S.H.I.E.L.D agents found him there fast asleep and without a shred of clothing on his body. They covered him with a blanket and tried to awake him gently.

Blinking open his eyes, it took Bruce a moment to assess his situation. The first person he saw was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He recoiled slightly, the man was less than three inches from his face. The agent backed up to, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, Dr. Banner!" The agent apologized. "I was trying to get you to wake up!" He smiled slightly.

"Well, you succeeded, I guess," Bruce grabbed the blanket and pulled it up farther on his chest, feeling exposed.

"Oh! Would you like some clothes, Dr. Banner?" The man asked.

"That would be great." Bruce said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Here you go!" The young man handed him a pile of clothes. Bruce continued to stare at him. "Oh! Whoops, we'll turn around."

When all of the people around him had averted their eyes, he began to put on the clothes. His clothes, actually. They must have taken them from his closet. It was his favorite purple shirt with brown pants. He smiled a little as he put them on.

"I'm done."

The young man turned around grinning. Bruce smiled back at him. He looked about the same age as Sara appeared to be... Sara!

The doctor began to panic. "Sara! What happened to Sara? Did I hurt her? Please tell me she was smart enough to fight back!" Now that he began to think about it, swirls of broken memory came back. Intense pain in his chest, anger, a giant lizard with a sail, pain in his shoulder, and a broken body beneath his fists. He drew in a painful breath as the last image passed before his eyes. He hoped desperately that his mind had made that up. "Did I-"

"She's alive, Dr. Banner," The other man cut him off. "She even woke up for a minute and her body repaired itself. She seems to be in fine physical condition."

There was something wrong with that reassurance, even though the knowledge she wasn't extremely hurt eased his mind. "What about her... mental state?"

The man sighed. "Dr... I think you should come back to the Helicarrier and see for yourself."

Bruce's thoughts raced.

"Please, Dr. Banner. We believe that she's going to be fine in both mental and physical conditions. She just seems worried about something, okay?"

Although the doctor was not quite reassured, he nodded and stood. The agent escorted him back to the helicopter.

_Helicarrier_

Bruce walked in the door to Sara's room. Seeing her lying in the crisp, white bed made him mentally punch himself for putting her in danger.

As if she had been reading his mind, her mouth suddenly moved. "It wasn't your fault, Bruce, so stop beating yourself up about it," She said. She smiled slightly without opening her eyes. "So, have any adventures lately?" She asked.

He laughed. A genuine full-out laugh. He was relieved that she was healthy enough to be joking. "I could think of a few," He answered. She smiled again in return. He walked over to her bed. "Did I hurt yo-"

"Don't do it to yourself, Bruce. Don't do it," She interrupted with a sudden force. He looked down at her. It was then he realized she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Are your eyes okay?" He asked.

Silence.

"Sara?" Bruce asked, more anxiously.

"They're fine," She said shortly.

"Sara, open your eyes."

"Bruce, I-"

"Open your eyes!" He said more forcefully.

Sara sighed. "Fine. Suit yourself." Her eyes blinked open. Bruce flinched.

"What the-?"

"Bruce!"

"I- Sorry!" Bruce said, visibly shaken. "It's just... I didn't expect..."

"This?" Sara gestured at her eyes.

"Yeah." Bruce shuffled his feet. "Was this my-"

"No, Bruce!" Sara threw her hands in the air. "Stop thinking that everything is caused by you! No, this was caused by something I should have thought of before even attempting to put the discord into you."

"Sara? What caused it?" He asked cautiously.

Sara ran her fingers threw her hair. "I... I fell into a coma. That's what happened."

Bruce blinked in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Bruce, it has to do with everything. Sleep is fine. Even being knocked out is fine. But a coma? A coma shuts everything down. Emphasis on everything. It shuts the brain down. The brain, Bruce. I need my brain. If my brain takes a coffee break... bad things happen."

"Like what?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce... all the chaos I was controlling is in the world. Right now. If you turn on the news, you'll find that the wars in the Middle East have all escalated at once. The Senate's had a full blown fight on a minor law, and the House of Representatives have been arguing for hours on the smallest detail of a bill, and they aren't likely to stop anytime soon. Murders have escalated across the world with three hundred people dead in just the United States. A robber stole five hundred million dollars an hour ago and got away because the police were too busy fighting on which direction to go to pursue him. Even the doctors taking care of me are being affected. Earlier, they were arguing about how much morphine to give me. Heatedly arguing. One threw a punch, Bruce. At his best friend. The world has dissolved into complete and utter chaos, and it isn't stopping. That, Bruce is why my eyes are black. Because this world is being run by chaos now."

Bruce gulped. Sara turned and looked at herself in her bedside window.

Her bottomless, swirling black eyes stared back at her.

**You like? :)**

** Constitutional Convention. Where the Founders of the U.S. signed the Constitution.**

** I tried to start this chapter off kinda slow to build up for the intensity at the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was kinda hard to write but very rewarding when I finished it. Listening to 'Discord remix by the TheLivingTombstone' again helped me write. I would seriously recommend it! **

** Sorry that I only did one chapter today. I had family over and I wasn't able to get away for the entire day! It'll probably be the same tomorrow but I still want to try to get at least one chapter a day. Thanks for your patience guys. :)**

** Please review! It really helps!**


	9. Chapter 9: Discorded

** Theta-McBride, thanks!**

** OverARainbow. The world is very fragile, isn't it? You'll see why that little thing made the chaos just erupt in this chapter.**

** KoteSkirata, thank you very much! Fury will be more in character soon! :)**

** I do not own the Avengers! For goodness sakes I've said it eight times!**

Lebanon War

1982

Sara Kaos Clyde stood on a hill, watching the battle wage in the city in front of her. Wars had changed. This one was comprised of every man for himself, with people darting around, trying not to get shot by someone else. She could hear the children screaming, and every couple of minutes a shot would sound, and the sound of an abruptly cut-off scream would accompany it. Sara stood, just watching.

She tilted her head; someone was coming up behind her. Turning on her heel, she met the gaze of a very frazzled twenty-year old black dude. He yelped at the sight of her and raised his hands in front of his chest, obviously expecting to be shot. She raised her eyebrows at him and turned to face the city again.

"Um, what are you doing?" The man asked.

"What do you think?" She replied flatly.

He didn't answer that for a while. They stood watching the city crumble on that ridge. "Are you... watching?" He finally guessed.

"Bingo," She said.

"If I may ask, why are you just watching?" He tilted his head to the side.

"The more important question is, why wouldn't I be 'just watching?"

The man apparently couldn't answer that, so he stood there for another minute. "Uh, I'm Nick Fury. I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent!" Nick said proudly.

The woman made no signs that she had heard him.

"Uh, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is not essential to this conversation," She said.

"Oh. Um, yeah, I guess you're right." Nick stumbled into awkward silence again. "Are you from here?"

"I could be from anywhere, really," She replied truthfully, though Nick took it as another retort.

"Oh." He said. After a while, he couldn't think of anything else to say and slunk away, leaving the woman alone. Nick had the strangest feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time during this war that he would see this antisocial woman. Next time, he decided with force, he would get some information out of her!

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

Sara and Bruce had sat in the room for a while after their discussion. Bruce was bewildered. How could the world's balance hang so precariously on this one woman's condition?

"Sara?" He finally looked up at her.

"Yes?" She answered softly.

"Has this happened before? A coma I mean," Bruce asked.

"Yes, twice. But never when humans were around..." Sara trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Can't tell you," She muttered under her breath.

"Why not?"

"'Cause," Sara replied.

"Sara, you aren't making any sense! Talk normal, stupid!" Bruce snapped at her angrily. Sara's eyes widened and she looked at him in horror.

"You just... you... you, too!" She through the covers off herself and stood up.

"Me, too, what?" Bruce said insolently.

"You! Listen to yourself!"

"I don't think I sound any different. And if I do, it's your fault," Bruce smirked and jabbed his finger at her chest.

"Argh!" Sara stalked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. She began to speak and shake him simultaneously, punctuating her every word with a shake. "You. Idiotic. Discorded. Stupid. Man. Listen. To. Me," She stared right into Bruce's eyes. "You are my friend and you are not going to go wacko like the rest of the world." Sara pressed her hand against his chest. "_Anna hanen olla, eripura_!"

Bruce gasped. A cloud of darkness rushed out of his chest and flowed into Sara's hand. He fell to the floor, pain rushing through his limbs. Sara sat heavily onto the bed. Bruce lay on with his head resting on the cold floor. He pushed himself up, shaking off the strange chill that had settled into his bones. He looked up and saw Sara sitting on the bed with her head resting on her hands. She glanced down at him and sighed.

"You know, it was really nice. The three hours without any discord to handle. It was so relaxing, even though I knew that the rest of the world was suffering during my rest," Sara said cupping her cheek in her hands. "I feel bad that I enjoyed it, but it had been so long since I was... free."

Bruce blinked. "Did I just call you stupid? ... No! Why-"

"Bruce, now that this much chaos is in the world, everyone's going to be affected, and you just had your run of it. Hopefully, I can protect the team, but..."

"Uh, how much of this 'chaos' was released into the world?" He asked.

Sara looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, the last time I was hit hard enough to be knocked into a coma was right before the K-T Boundary."

"When?"

_ "_That's when dinosaurs went extinct," She said shortly.

Bruce stared at her. "We're not going to... go extinct are we?"

"Not if I can help it."

Bruce was silent.

"So I've had chaos build up for 65 million years. That equals a whole ton of discord." Sara said.

"And it's all out there?"

"Eeyup."

"That's not good."

"Nope."

They sat there for a minute.

"There should be a place where most of the discord is circling. Kind of like a big hurricane eye, just made out of discord instead of rain," Sara said.

"We need to find that, don't we?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then let's go," Bruce said. They stood and walked out of the room.

The Avengers were sitting around the table, chatting. Just as Bruce and Sara walked in, Tony said loudly, "I'm so thirsty!" He groaned and leaned back in his chair. Sara smiled wickedly and snapped her fingers. A pink cloud burst into the air above Tony's head. With a crash of thunder, the cloud rained some brown substance down on his head. He started and looked up at the offending cloud.

"What the?" He said. He stuck his tongue out and and a droplet landed on it. He looked surprised. "Chocolate milk?" He looked in amazement at the cloud, then turned to look at Sara. "You?" He pointed at the cloud.

"Eternal chaos does have its good sides," She explained simply.

Tony turned to the team with a look of childish joy plastered on his face. "You guys! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain! CHOCOLATE RAIN!" He took a cup out of his bag and began to try to catch some of it.

Sara shook her head in amusement and turned to Fury. He caught her gaze and stalked up to her.

"Woman, if you can't tell us how to get our world back under control, I will kick your behind from here to Tokyo," He spat at her.

"Okay, Fury, don't get your knickers in a twist, I know what we have to do."

"What?!"

"We have to find the epicenter of the discord," She said. "It should be simple. We just need to find the place with the highest concentration of chaos."

"That doesn't sound too simple."

"If everyone works together, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Fine. I'll get everyone working. You stay here and explain to me what's going on!"

**Hey, guys! Happy Thanksgiving! This was kinda just a filler chapter, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway! I've had so many family members over, its been crazy. I'm actually typing this at 12:54 AM next to my niece who is snoring her head off. XD Have any of you ever noticed how annoying it is to have a sleepover thrust upon you when nighttime is the time that you write everyday? Very annoying. Take my word on it. Anyway, enough about me and my amazing life.**

** All credit for Tony's line about chocolate rain goes to OverARainbow. Thanks!**

_**Anna hanen olla, eripura **_**means 'Let him be, discord' in Finnish.**

** 1982- if anyone can do the math, that's 30 years before 'present day'!**

** Keep being awesome! I know you will! **

** Shadow, out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**To OverARainbow, XD**

** To KoteSkirata, I don't know! Where did I get that line from? -points at K.S. And snickers-**

** To Theta-McBride, Hahahaha! Exactly!**

_Lebanon War_

_1982_

Nick stood at the front of his group of agents. He puffed out his chest proudly and strutted through the clump importantly. Cedric Franks laughed at the sight of him and ran over to join him.

"Vain, much?" Cedric said.

"Shut up, Cedric. You know, I'm in charge of you now. I could take disciplinary action," Nick warned.

"Uh-huh, right. You know as much as the next person that you would never do that to me. I'm your best bud!" Cedric snickered.

"Dang it, Cedric! You make being in charge so hard!" Nick let his body relax and his strut lowered it's 'crazy' level to a walk. Laughing at his friend, Nick let his gaze wander to the horizon. He froze. Cedric stopped walking after a few paces and looked at him, confused.

"What's up, Nick?"

"It's that woman," Nick whispered, eyes fixed on the figure.

"What woman?" Cedric followed his gaze. Nick grabbed Cedric's arm and began to drag his friend after him.

"I'm gonna have a talk with her and you are coming with me!" Nick said.

"Hey! Wait a sec! I don't even know this woman," Cedric struggled. Nick stopped and looked at him.

"I don't know her either. But I'm going to find out who she is if it's the last thing I ever do!" Nick resumed dragging his friend up the hill that the woman was standing on.

Meanwhile, Sara was staring down at the agents and the struggling pair. She looked in vain for a cause for the heavy sense of impending doom that hung around the place. There was nothing as far as she could see, but something was going to happen soon, and Sara wanted to know what it was, before it happened. She turned to face the two men who had clambered up the steep hill and were breathing heavily. The younger, whom Sara did not recognize, was on his knees with his hands above his head, attempting to clear up a cramp in his chest. Nick, however, was already up, staring at Sara in anticipation. Sara said nothing. Finally, Nick couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Nick blurted out.

"I am Kaos," Sara finally relented. "I'm here because everyone here is in danger," She gestured to the valley below her. "Something is going to happen here. I don't know what, but everyone here is going to die unless they leave now," She fell silent and gazed steadily at Nick, who was blinking in shock and confusion.

"Wait, what?" Cedric broke the silence.

"You said Kaos was your name?" Nick asked, ignoring Cedric.

"Yeah," Sara replied.

"What was that about imminent danger?" Cedric tried again. Sara looked at him and tried to speak but was cut off.

"How did you know about some danger that hasn't even shown itself yet?"

"It's complicated," Sara replied simply.

"Imminent danger, guys?" Cedric tried once more, but Fury was completely ignoring him.

"What about-" Fury began.

BOOM! Down in the valley below, something imploded, causing another explosion. B-B-BOOM! Came the next smash of sound along with the shock wave. As if on cue, all of the debris, flew into the air at once and pelted the people on top of the hill. Nick saw the woman, Kaos, vanish into thin air, before a large sliver of wood slammed into his right eye and searing agony made him black out.

**Sorry this was so short guys. My mom insisted I go to bed. Please review. There will definitely be more tomorrow! :)**

**Shadow, out.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Easy

**KoteSkirata, your review confuzzled me so much that I'm just gonna say … ok then thanks! XD**

** OverARainbow, I actually thought about Cedric Diggory, but I thought of him after I came up with the name that I used, so no, he's not a reference to HP. :)**

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

Sara followed Fury to his elevated platform. "You should calibrate that spectrometer to that radiation you saw earlier. That way we can find the epicenter. As soon as we find that, I want visuals on it, so I can see what's up." Sara said.

"I'll decide what we do. You just tell me what's going on," Fury shot back.

"I can't tell you what's happening until you do what I told you!" Sara tried.

"Well, then-" Fury began.

"Sir?" Hill cut in.

"What, Hill?" Fury asked, exasperated.

"Don't ever argue with Sara again," Hill stated simply. Sara assumed a look of amusement.

"What?" Fury questioned.

"You told me to remind you never to argue with Sara again. I'm doing what you told me to do," Hill managed with a barely concealed smile.

"When did this happen?" Sara asked, smirking.

"Don't worry about it," Fury said to Sara, then turned to Hill. "That request is over with, Hill. Get back to work."

"Yes, sir," Hill nodded, still trying not to laugh. Fury sighed melodramatically and looked back at Sara.

"What should I do?" Fury said.

"What I told you," Sara quipped.

"Fine." Fury walked over to the crew and relayed the orders, looking very unhappy about it. He then walked over to the Avengers and addressed the team. "You all need to go get something to eat. It's going to be a long day," He ordered. Everyone nodded and began to get up, except for the Captain, who remained sitting in his chair, looking uncharacteristically lax. "Captain? Did you hear me? That was an order, not a suggestion!"

Steve stirred from his position. "Oh, I heard, Nick. I just don't feel like doing anything right now," He said lazily and put his feet on the table.

Fury blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?" Fury said, beginning to be the tiniest bit angry. "I just gave you a direct order, and you are going to ignore it because you're lazy!"

"Uh-huh," Cap replied. "I don't feel like following 'orders' from anyone. Least of all you," Steve yawned. Fury stared at the Captain.

Bruce turned to Sara. "Is he... discorded?" Bruce asked fearfully.

"Yeah," She replied, chuckling at the look on Fury's face. Bruce looked at her intently.

"Well?" Bruce said. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"In a minute," Sara laughed. "I just want to see what Fury does. Number One rule of discord: If it's funny, keep it for a minute."

Bruce smiled slightly, still worried and looked back at Fury and Steve. They watched the tirade for a minute, then Sara whispered, "I'll take care of it." She stalked up to the Captain. "Anna hanen olla, eripura." She said, laying her hand on his chest. Like Bruce he gasped in pain as a cloud of black drifted out of him. As soon as he was able, he looked up at Fury.

"S-Sorry," He panted. Fury looked at him in slight concern.

"It's fine. I didn't know..." Fury trailed off. Sara strode out of the room. Bruce saw her leave, and followed her. They ended up in the lab.

"Well that was interesting," Bruce commented. Sara smiled and leaned heavily on the desk next to her. "Sara?" Bruce began. Sara looked up at him. "Can you get... discorded? Like us?"

Sara sighed. "You'll know when that happens, Bruce."

"How?"

She was silent for a minute, staring off into space. "You'll know, because I'll no longer care if the world is in chaos. In fact, I'll like it. I'll want the world to be in utter discord," She relented. "That is what happens when I'm discorded."

Bruce took his glasses off and began to fiddle with them. "Well then," He said.

"Yeah." Sara agreed.

Just then, Fury's voice filled the lab. "We have the location of the epicenter, and video of the location. I'll send it to you now."

On one of the floating screens, something beeped. Sara went over and pressed play. The video began. Sara stepped back suddenly. Bruce looked at her and then looked back at the screen. Nothing seemed wrong, just a street with people bustling down it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, Sara was looking at the screen like she'd seen a ghost.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Sara managed. "It's fine."

But it wasn't fine. The entire video was black to Sara. But it wasn't a normal black. It was a swirling, terrible, never ending black.

"Where is this, Fury?" Sara asked, tapping her earpiece.

"New Orleans, Louisiana," Fury supplied.

"Okay then," Sara said, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look at Bruce. "I guess we're going to the Big Easy!" She smiled cheerfully, though her eyes told Bruce a completely different story.

He smiled his small smile right back at her. "I guess we are."

** Hey guys thanks for being patient over the last couple of days! I've been getting back in my groove. Anyway, I gotta go watch some Saints football now! I'm going to try for another chapter tonight. Please review, it really helps, even if it is just a smiley face!**

** Shadow, out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fate is Cruel

**Sorry about not updating last night. I decided to go to bed and finish writing the chapter in the morning. Thanks for being patient!**

**KoteSkirata, thanks! The chaos will keep coming. Don't worry!**

** OverARainbow, I laughed so hard when I read that. XD**

** Theta-McBride, LOL! Thanks!**

** I do not own the Avengers.**

_Lebanon War_

_1982_

Nick stirred in his cot. There was a lot of noise surrounding him and his head pounded. He tried to open his eyes, but there was something around his face that prevented him from doing that. Sitting up straight, he reached up and touched his face. There was a cloth around his eyes. Fumbling with it, he managed to get it off and open his eyes. Except... only one eye opened. He tried again. Again, the world was black on his right side. Beginning to panic, he reached up again and touched his eye. Or where it should be. He froze in horror. A doctor ran up to him and shouted something over his shoulder. Nick didn't catch what it was, but soon a bunch of people came over too. Before he knew it, they injected something in his arm and he drifted off again.

The next time he woke up, he refused to touch his eye to check if it was there and sat up. A doctor came into view and smiled at him.

"Well, Mr. Fury, you are a very lucky man. You were hit by a ton of debris and only lost your eye! In fact, you should have died!" The doctor looked at him intently. Nick tried to ignore the part about 'losing his eye' and focused on something that was worrying him.

"My friend... Cedric! What happened to Cedric?" Nick managed. The doctor assumed a look of pity, "I'm afraid your friend didn't make it, sir. He sustained many injuries and died five hours ago. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Nick cursed under his breath and buried his head in his hands. He was silent for a minute, with the doctor standing by his bed, waiting patiently. "What about my men?" Nick finally said. "What about the people in the valley."

The doctor sighed. "You were the only survivor of the explosion. Again, I'm extremely sorry." The doctor looked at the distressed man for a moment. "Nick-"

"You will call me Fury!" Fury yelled at the doctor.

The doctor was shocked into silence. "Um, if you want food, just ask," The doctor said and walked away.

Fury, all by himself, let go, and cried himself back into oblivion.

_Present Day_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

The Avengers team gathered at the back of the plane, ready to get off. Sara lurked behind them, half-concealed by the shadows, looking intently at nothing. Bruce glanced at her periodically, worried. When he went near her, she shook her head once, and he backed off, not wanting to bother her. The team chatted amongst themselves for a while. Tony began to fiddle on his phone. Thor came over to the billionaire.

"May I see that contraption?" Thor boomed.

Tony looked up at the god, eyes flashing. "No!" He yelled. "It's mine! All mine!" He backed up, clutching the phone to his chest. Sara looked up. Thor looked surprised.

"I was not going to force anything," Thor said, confused.

"I don't care! Stay away from me! It's mine, I tell you!" Tony said in a slightly crazed tone. Sara rolled her eyes and stepped towards him. "You stay away from me too! You can't have it either," Tony shot at Sara.

"Shut your face, Tony," Sara said. Tony's mouth snapped shut on its own accord. "Stop moving," She ordered. Tony seemed to freeze in the act of backing up. "Good," Sara nodded. "Anna hanen olla, eripura," She said for the third time that day. Tony collasped to the ground, gasping while Sara took a step back and sat down on one of the seats ringing the aircraft.

"What the? What... What just happened?" Tony said.

"We're here," Sara replied as the plane touched down. She stood back up, shaking slightly and was the first one to stride off the plane. When the rest of the Avengers joined her, they found her staring at the busy street looking completely lost. Bruce went over and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and turned towards the contact. She touched his hand and looked blindly in the direction of his face.

"Bruce?" Sara asked bravely. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I'm... right here. Can't you see me?" A flow of energy passed through his hand and into his body. He blinked, and he was blind. He gripped Sara's shoulder tighter, it being his only anchor. He couldn't see anything; everything was covered in black. He blinked rapidly and he could see again. "How... How are you going to get rid of that?"

"I have no freaking clue, Bruce. No freaking clue," Sara said, still blinking in an attempt to see. "This is really bad. Really, really, really bad,"

"Of course it is," Bruce sighed.

Across the street, a woman screamed. A gunshot rang out. The scream cut off abruptly. Bruce looked across the street in dawning horror. A man ran out of the store, clutching a purse in one hand and a gun in the other. Steve, looking over, yelled, "Stop right there!" and ran off after the man. Bruce, shaking slightly, motioned Tony over to put his hand on Sara's shoulder. Bruce then sprinted over to the store. Inside, everything looked fine. He rounded the corner of an aisle and saw her. A woman lay facedown on the ground with a pool of blood leaking out from underneath her. Bruce stumbled back and ran out of the store.

"Oh God. Oh God," Bruce managed. Tony patted him on the back.

"I know, dude,"

"The woman's dead. There's blood everywhere."

"No need to elaborate," Sara spoke up, voice cracking. Everyone was silent.

"What are we going to do now?" Tony asked.

"We're going to fight this discord. And we're going to win," Sara replied.

**I want to thank all of my followers and reviewers! Keep being awesome guys! School is going to limit me to a very shaky schedule, but I promise I won't give up on this story and will keep trying for a chapter a day.**

** Please review, it helps a lot. **

** Stay awesome everybody. I know you will!**

** Shadow, out.**


	13. Chapter 13:This Is Chaos, This Is Order

**OverARainbow, LOL!**

** Theta-McBride, winning would be nice, thanks. :)**

** Thanks for being patient guys!**

_Lebanon War_

_1982_

Fury was furious. Kind of ironic actually. But not one of the agents Fury commanded were thinking about puns, because their boss was really angry. At someone. Whoever she was, they worried for her safety, because Fury was ranting and raving about how he was going to kill her the next time they met. One agent dared to speak up, but immediately shut up when Fury pointed his gun at their face. And so the agents sat, watching their commander mentally kill whoever this person was over and over again. He paced around the room, angry at everyone and everything. He was still reeling from the loss of his eye, not to mention his friend, and he seemed to think this woman responsible for both of those problems.

So, Fury wasn't really expecting to turn around and see the woman, Kaos, staring at him with amusement. He was so surprised, he forgot his vow to kill her and just looked at her. Meanwhile, all of the agents watching were trying to figure out how the woman had suddenly appeared in the room.

"You," Fury managed.

"Me," Kaos smiled.

"You killed my friend," Fury said with no emotion.

"Since when?" Kaos asked, eyes widening with faked surprise.

"You know when!" Fury shouted.

"I didn't kill your friend, you idiot. The debris did. I had nothing to do with it. Get your facts straight."

Fury couldn't speak. He was stunned by the cutting and to the point response. "I..."

"Why would I kill your friend anyway? What would be the point of killing someone I'd known for barely two minutes? How did you come to this conclusion that I randomly kill people I don't know 'cause I can?"

"You disappeared!" Fury attempted to change the subject. Kaos looked at herself, checking her visibility.

"No, I think I'm still visible," Kaos said, dryly.

"Not right now! On top of that hill! Right before the debris hit. You just disappeared," Fury persisted, ignoring the woman's sarcasm. Kaos shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I'm sure you just imagined that," She said.

"No I did not imagine it! I saw you disappear clear as day. Right in front of me. You... left us," Fury's voice dropped near the end, choking up. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You left us!" He said a bit stronger. Kaos dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I cannot interfere with the world more than necessary. I could not do anything for you."

"So you admit disappearing!"

"I admit nothing but that I am sorry. Take the apology. It's probably the only one you'll ever hear from me," Kaos looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine! I accept your apology. It's not going to get Cedric back though," Fury grumbled unhappily.

"Nor will it get your eye back. Though I must say, you mystery level goes up about four hundred percent with that on," Kaos smirked.

"Thanks," Fury grudgingly accepted her praise. He looked at her and tilted his head. "Your name can't really be just Kaos right?"

"At the moment, people call me Sara Clyde," Sara smiled. "But my middle name is Kaos."

"What does Kaos mean?"

"Chaos in Danish."

"Oh." They stood silent for a minute. Fury turned to his agents. "Get out of here!" He yelled at them. Quickly, they scattered. Within seconds, the room was clear. Fury turned back to Sara. "Well then."

"Yeah."

_Present Day_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

Sara stood in the middle of the street, blinking rapidly. "Aha!" She said triumphantly. She blinked one last time and beamed at Bruce. "I can see!"

"How did you manage that?"

"Oh, I had to do this all the time at the beginning of the world. Chaos everywhere," Sara said matter-of-factly. Bruce's eyes widened.

"Beginning of the world?"

"Don't ask. I won't tell you," Sara cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask. "Can't tell you." Bruce huffed in annoyance; one of science's most frequently asked question's answer was in the woman in front of him, and she wouldn't even tell him.

Sara glanced around and focused on Tony.

"Hey, Stark!"

"Yes, Ms. DarkPowers, whatcha want?" Tony said playfully.

"Don't ever call me that again. Where's Steve?"

"Yes, sir, Ms. AllPowerful. Steve was chasing the dude who shot the lady." Tony smirked. Bruce blanched from the memory of the blood.

"Tony. Stop it," Sara looked around again.

"Should I find the Captain?" Thor boomed. Sara blinked at him.

"That would be great," She said gratefully.

Thor strode away. Bruce came over to Sara. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to have to capture all of it and attempt to control it. If I fail then..." Sara trailed off.

"What? What will happen if you fail?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"Uh, you'll just know, okay?"

"That's never a good answer from you," Bruce replied.

"I know. I just really don't want to think about failing," Sara looked down.

"What do you mean by fail anyway? Don't you just pile it all in?"

"Bruce!" Sara shouted, exasperated. "I said I don't want to think about it!"

"Right. Sorry."

Sara sighed. "I might as well try as fast as I can. I see nothing stopping me from starting now."

Bruce grabbed her arm. "Be careful," He said. Sara shook him off.

"Yeah, sure," She replied. She closed her eyes. Soon, the remaining Avengers, Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Natasha, saw the familiar black wisps form in the air. All at once, all of the wisps flew into Sara at once. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees. She sat there for an hour, none of the Avengers knowing what to do. Thor found Steve, and they returned around the half-hour mark. Suddenly, at the end of the hour, the sky turned black. They all looked up.

"What the?" Clint said.

Sara stirred. Bruce glanced at her. "Hey!" Bruce smiled. "She's waking up!" Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought we were going to be here forever," Natasha said, half-joking. Bruce walked towards Sara and stopped abruptly when suddenly Sara started to laugh.

"Sara?" Bruce said uncertainly. Sara was laughing in a very strange way, with a hint of darkness in it. "Sara? Stop laughing! You aren't making any sense!"

Sara stopped laughing suddenly.

"Oh, my dear Dr. Banner, what fun is there in making sense?" She said.

** Ah! Cliffhangers!**

** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! If you like the story, please, please, please, please, go to my profile and check out the link I put on it. It's a link to the 'theme' of the story. Basically, it's a really cool song that I found while searching YouTube that fits this story perfectly. Please see it if you like the story! Please! It's a really cool song! ;)**

** Please review, it really helps! **

** Shadow, out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Spirit of Chaos

Guys. I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken this long to update. As some of you know, my charger for my laptop broke. Just yesterday, i finally found a way to upload chapters through my mobile phone. I skip right to present day in this chapter, so read on! I hope you guys like it! I will be posting again as soon as I can! I do not own the Avengers. :)

* * *

- Present Day New Orleans -

Bruce's eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat. That wasn't Sara's voice. That wasn't Sara's voice at all. "S-Sara?" He choked out. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" The voice that wasn't quite Sara's came shooting back. It laughed, one short, abrupt bark that made the hairs on the back of eveyone's neck stand up. "Why, I feel better than I have in... what year is it?" The voice questioned, coming from Sara's kneeling form.

"Year?" Bruce echoed. "You know the year! It's 2012!"

"Oh. Right. I knew that. So, I feel better than I have in... 2,356 years. That a good answer for you?"

"You aren't Sara!" Tony suddenly burst out. Sara's figure didn't respond for a minute. Then, slowly, she got up. And stretched. Finally, she turned back to them. Bruce sighed; she didn't look any different, but there was something wrong.

Sara began to clap slowly, walking a few steps closer to the group. "Good job, genius, how long did it take you to figure that out?"

Bruce had to remember to breath for the second time in three minutes. "Then," He began. Sara, or whoever she was, looked expectantly at him. "Then who are you?"

The woman smirked at this. "Uh... let's see... how about... Discordia... yeah that sounds about right!"

"Discordia..." Bruce whispered in horror. "How did you get in Sara? Through the chaos? Did you kill her?!" Bruce began to yell, feeling the other guy stir strongly beneath his skin.

"Kill her? Wow, she didn't tell you anything, did she?" Discordia laughed. "I am Kaos. Kaos is me," She rolled her eyes at Bruce. "We are one and the same person, like two sides to one mind. I just saved her life."

Steve cleared his throat. Discordia glanced at him. "So how did you save her life?" Steve questioned.

"Simple. We protect each other' minds. Just now, she would've been destroyed by the chaos. Instead, I shoved it back out of our body and shielded her mind, which is, though healing, in many fragments. It's not easy doing what we do, you know. While she recovers, I'm in charge. It's kind of a love-hate relationship. We help each other, but we're complete opposites," Discordia stopped talking, like that explained everything.

"What makes you complete opposites?" Thor asked.

Discordia sighed melodramatically. "Really? I have to spell out everything for you people, don't I? Well, fine. The biggest difference, other than our severe personality differences, is that Kaos has always wanted to get rid of the discord. Like, roll it into a little ball, put it in a box, and slide it under your bed kind of get rid of it. Idiotic, I say. Personally, I love to use it. Make chaos. Why should I get rid of it if its so much fun?" Discordia laughed. Bruce vaguely remembered Sara saying something like that

"But it"s going to destroy our world! Our world is going to fall into chaos! We have to do something about it, before it's too late!" Clint suddenly joined the conversation.

"Ugh, your world is boooorring! All you people try to do is make order and make sense. Well I'm going to turn your world around and watch you cry!" Discordia smirked at Clint and snapped her fingers. A giant pink cloud appeared above all of their heads. They all looked up.

"Crud," Natasha sighed.

"Yes!" Tony yelled at the same time. Down came the chocolate rain. Discordia snickered.

"Oh, and just a warning," She began. "I can do a whole lot worse than chocolate rain, so don't even think about trying to stop me. There will be consequences. Chaos, as you will find, is a wonderful, wonderful thing!"

With that, she turned and vanished. After a second, the cloud did too, and the rain evaporated with it.

The Avengers stood there, in the New Orleans street, dripping with chocolate rain.

"What are we going to do now?" Thor murmured. "We have to find a way to get Sara back," Bruce replied. He looked at the sky, which was getting steadily darker as the sun was blocked by gray clouds. "As fast as we can."

* * *

There we go! My fingers are exhausted!

I hope you guys like it! Please review; it makes me happy and encourages me to write more. Hopefully I can post another chapter tomorrow, but I can not make any promises. Thanks you guys so much, you have no idea how much you just reading my story means to me! Please favorite if you liked, review, and follow.

I really hope you like it!

Shadow out.


	15. Chapter 15: Edge of Disaster

**Guys… I just want to say thank you sooooo much. I never thought, that after disappearing off the face of the Earth, that all of my followers would keep following, or that my friends OverARainbow, KoteSkirata, and Theta-McBride would be so supportive. Just… thanks. I'm sorry that I still will not be able to update as often as I first did because of life, but I will try to update at least once a week or more. **

**So about the story; I am determined to finish it one way or another. Beginning with this chapter, because of the change from Sara to Discordia, the POV at the beginning of the chapter (the flashback) will be a memory of Discordia's now. Like the idea? So do I! A change of pace is definitely very cool for any writer. **

**OK, I'm done rambling. Thanks, you guys. On to the story!**

* * *

_Triassic Period_

_215 Mya_

The Coelophysis darted through the ferns, weaving this way and that. The ferns were soaked with dew, and with each turn, the Coelophysis grew a good bit damper. It was chasing an Eozostrodon, one of those new-found animals with fur. It's weakness was water. The Eozostrodon's fur would get wet, and weigh it down. Chase long enough, and it would be too exhausted to move on. Over time, the Coelophysis grew closer to its prey. It's mind raced. It hadn't eaten in a very long time, and it was beginning to grow tired. As it prepared for the final leap, a roar broke through its befuddled mind. It crashed into something big. And strong.

Shaking its head to clear it, the Coelophysis looked up. A giant dinosaur, with the Eozostrodon clutched in its jaws, glanced down at it. Dropping the prey, the well-fed dinosaur roared at the smaller creature, looking as though it wouldn't mind eating the Coelophysis too.

That was it.

The Coelophysis was done. She had tried and tried to live normally as a regular animal, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was wet. That was it.

With a cry, the Coelophysis' form was gone. A dragon stood in its place. The monster towered twenty feet above the dinosaur. With a growl, the dinosaur was engulfed in flames. Grabbing the cooked meat, the dragon flew away, rather pleased with itself. In one flash of her mind, she had created a legendary organism and gotten a good meal. Who knew life could be this easy?

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

Director Nick Fury was worried. For over three hours, there had been absolutely no communication from any of the Avengers. The whole city of New Orleans seemed to be in a protective dome, through with no electronic messages could go through. The only way to get through the invisible circle was to go through it physically, and Fury did not want to send any more men in there.

He was afraid. Nick Fury was past worrying. He was frightened. Though he would never admit it, he was terrified by the black clouds hovering over the city and the lightning that seemed to be shooting up instead of down. Fury had never asked about the extent of Sara's powers. Now, he seemed to be finding out the hard way. If it was so bad here, he couldn't even imagine what it could be like for the people inside there.

And so, Fury stood at the window, looking down, into the clouds, never seeing a break in their cover, never being able to see the chaos that was reigning below.

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

BOOM!

Another house spat fireworks out its front door. Steve edged to the side to avoid one of the flames. The first time this had happened, everyone had jumped five feet into the air, and Bruce had nearly Hulked out. Now, after about ten times, it was normal. Especially after most of the houses had suddenly parted ways with the ground and were now floating ten feet above the ground. Other houses had simply exploded with flagrant colors, such as neon blue and purple. No citizens seemed to be hurt in the explosions. They would float out of the ruined home in light green bubbles, like the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz.

The ground hadn't changed color exactly, but it had become strange, as if it were brighter than usual. The sky, well, they really didn't know if the sky had changed. They couldn't see it through the black clouds.

Other things were just weird. Things seemed to defy the laws of physics. Bruce sneezed at some point, and it echoed around as if they were in a cave. Steve once went to jump over a mailbox that had tumbled over, and he soared twenty feet into the air before coming abruptly down with a crash. Thor was surprised by a big dog that came running around a corner with a bone in it mouth and tried to throw his hammer at it only to have it fly back and hit him in the face. Served him right, Natasha said, trying to hurt an animal like that. Clint just snickered quietly behind her back.

All in all, the Avengers were rather exhausted. They had been wandering around for about three hours and things just kept getting crazier. Bruce eventually had to start estimating the time, because all their watches began moving backwards about two hours in.

"We have to rest, guys," Steve said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Where? Everything's ballistic! There is nowhere to 'rest'," Tony snapped.

"How about there?" Natasha pointed at a white steeple poking up in the distance.

"What is that majestic building?" Thor asked, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a church. Churches are good. They always seem to be calm," Natasha pointed out.

"But, wait. Discordia hates everything that is calm and orderly. Wouldn't she immediately target a church? Just to mess with people?" Bruce asked doubtfully.

"I don't think so. She seems to respect order to a degree. Maybe she'll leave one place just to remind people of what they once had!" Natasha argued.

"Well, it's the best plan yet," Clint added. "And I don't think anyone else has a better idea."

Everyone shook their heads.

"So to the church we go!" Bruce said rather unenthusiastically.

A building exploded into bright green light in the distance.

BOOM!

It took them a while, but finally, they found their way to the church.

"Jackson Square," Natasha read off a upside down sign. She looked up at the statue of Andrew Jackson in the center of the square. Jackson was lying on his side, inches away from slipping off the pedestal, and his horse was nowhere to be found.

"This is ridiculous! Where's his horse?" Steve said indignantly.

"It probably grew wings and flew away," Tony replied. It was a symbol of how weird things had become that Tony was absolutely serious when he said that. They all stood staring at the fallen statue a bit longer.

"Let us go," Thor finally said.

"Yeah," The rest of the Avengers replied.

They walked away from the statue and toward the huge white church that sat about five hundred yards away. It was beautiful, and seemed absolutely untouched by the chaos outside of its walls. It was strange to see a building that was not turning bright colors or blowing bubbles out of its windows. The building was order. And the Avengers knew it.

They rushed inside, closing the door behind them. Turning, they found themselves in a main hall, with two sets of oaken double doors separated by a pillar built into a wall. Clint walked up to the set directly in front of him and pulled it open. He walked inside. Everyone else followed. Bruce came last. When he closed the door behind him and went to keep walking, he collided into someone. He turned and found that he had ran into Tony, who was staring up at something.

"Oh! Sorry, Tony. I-"

Tony shook his head at pointed up. Bruce looked. His jaw dropped open.

The Cathedral was beautiful. Actually, it was more than beautiful. It was something indescribable. The murals on the ceiling were hand-painted, and the ceiling itself was hand-carved. The murals were so life-like, with generations and generations of long-dead people smiling gently down. Bruce's gaze came down a bit. Next, he saw a beautiful pulpit, with a hand-carved wooden oyster shell curving down from above it. The centerpiece of the room was a giant pedestal with three points. Two had people who seemed to be preaching and the third, the tallest one was a statue of a man in robes, who had his head bowed and was praying. The pews were oak and had red cushions and kneeling pads. A long red carpet stretched out through the middle of the pews, forming a center walkway. At the end of the walkway closest to them were two statues of little men standing on fish. They each held a bowl filled with water. When Bruce turned around, he saw, up above him on the second tier was a magnificent organ, with silver pipes stretching towards the sky. Marble pillars framed the room. The whole place radiated peace.

Bruce came out of the little trance he had been in as he had inspected the giant room. Looking back among the pews, he noticed a figure sitting in the first row. He poked Tony.

"Wha?"

"Look. There's a woman in the front row," Bruce whispered.

Tony looked. "Do you think?"

"Maybe. I can't see the color of her hair; she's wearing a black hat," Bruce said.

"Well let's go see," Tony said, determined.

They nudged everyone towards the red carpet. They all began walking down the center path. It seemed to go on forever. But finally, they reached the first row.

The woman stirred. She wasn't even praying. She was just… sitting there. Slowly, she got up. Bruce took a step back. It was her.

"Ah. I see you've found the St. Louis Cathedral," Discordia said lightly, taking off her hat. She held it for a second, then flicked her wrist. The hat disappeared. Bruce blinked. Discordia stretched and yawned. "Took you long enough. I thought you people were smart."

"What do you mean by that?!" Natasha said indignantly.

"Well let's see. It's the only building in the entire New Orleans area that isn't shooting fireworks, blowing up, changing colors, and/or floating. I thought that you would rush to it,"

"Well, we didn't see it until thirty minutes ago!"

"Ugh, whatever," Discordia flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Humans," She muttered under her breath. "So you guys like this?" She gestured around with her hands to the room around them.

"Well, yeah," Steve said.

"But it's so… boring," Discordia grimaced.

"This isn't boring! This is art!" Bruce said.

"Uh, gag. Art. The world did quite well without art for a while,"

"Well it did quite well without discord for a while too!" Bruce persisted.

"Oh really? That's what you think."

"What do you mean by that?" Clint asked.

"Exactly what I said."

"But what you said doesn't make any sense!"

"I believe I already told you what I think about making sense," Discordia laughed.

Bruce facepalmed. "I can't stand you."

"Well, trust me, you get on my nerves too," Discordia said maliciously.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we have to do it now! We have to destroy Discordia to get Sara back!" Steve shouted.

"I'm right here, you know," Discordia quipped.

"We can do it guys. Together!" Steve ignored her.

"Well, doesn't that sound cheesy," Discordia smirked.

But Steve rallying cry had worked. The Avengers turned to Discordia with new fire in their eyes.

"Ugh, you are so annoying. But together you say? How about apart? How will you work then, huh?" Discordia smiled as if she had thought of something brilliant.

"Jarvis, activate the suit," Tony said. A whirring noise came from his backpack. The Iron Man suit rose out of it. It spread itself out, preparing to close around Tony, when suddenly-

WHAM!

-the suit was grabbed by an invisible hand and thrown across the room. Right before it crashed the wall, it disintegrated into millions of tiny particles. Tony gaped at the remains of his suit. Discordia began to laugh. A chilling laugh that echoed through the room. Everyone looked at her. She was laughing so hard she was half bent over.

"Ahahahaha! The looks… ahaha… on your faces… is so funny. Ahahahah! I… can't breathe!" Discordia laughed for another minute, with the Avengers in a state of shock.

Finally Tony burst out, "You destroyed my suit!"

Discordia recovered so fast, she looked like she hadn't been laughing in the first place. "No kidding." She flicked her wrist. Steve's shield was pulled out of his hand and exploded. Clint's bow and arrow burst into flames. Natasha's knives turned to putty. Thor's hammer disappeared with a bang. Bruce braced himself. Nothing happened.

The rest of the Avengers were staring at what was left of their weapons, or lack thereof.

Discordia started to snicker again.

"What about me?" Bruce yelled at her. "We still have the Hulk!"

"Really? Oh, sorry, forgot about the giant green thing," Discordia said sarcastically. She snapped her fingers.

Bruce's insides turned to fire. For a few seconds, or maybe a few years, Bruce couldn't tell, he lay writhing on the floor of the beautiful Cathedral. Abruptly, the pain stopped and Bruce attempted to get up. On his third time, he succeeded. There was an emptiness inside him that he couldn't ignore. Something was gone. Something that he hadn't realized was there until it was gone. He felt for the Hulk and felt nothing. He looked up at Discordia, terrified. He looked into her black eyes. The same swirling black eyes that Sara had for a while. Now, instead of having a small light in the back of them, a light that he had taken for granted, those eyes were pitch black.

Discordia laughed. "Well, I hope you enjoy being normal because you are all going to be like that for a while!" With a crack, she disappeared.

The Avengers, or what was left of the Avengers, looked at each other.

"We still have each other," Steve said hopefully. Bruce sighed.

With a bang, everything went black. It remained dark for a few seconds before everything became light again.

Bruce looked around. He was no longer in the Cathedral. He was in another part of town all together. But that wasn't the worst problem. The worst thing was that he was alone.

All alone.

* * *

**Again, I want to thank you guys for being so patient. You are all awesome!**

**Please review and follow! Thanks! Stay cool!**

**Shadow, out.**


	16. Chapter 16: No Help Here

**Hey guys! I have some time to write today, so here's another chapter! Thanks again all of you!**

* * *

_Jurassic Period_

_185 MYA_

A dragon, a massive black dragon, flew lazily in the sky. Its wings carved through the air like a knife as it searched for an updraft. Seeing a few flying dinosaurs in the distance, it headed in their direction. As the dragon approached, the other creatures panicked and flew away from the monster. Snorting indignantly, the dragon settled into the updraft. Not having to focus on flying anymore, its thoughts began to wander.

_Nothing likes me. _ The dragon thought tiredly. _Nothing can handle a monster. Maybe I should try being a dinosaur again. No, wait. That did not end well last time. And I actually like this form! Why can't they? _

_ Because it's not normal. _Another part of the dragon's mind answered.

_ What's so fun about being normal? _The dragon retorted.

_Nothing. It's just… normal._

_ But that's so… so… what's the word… boring. Yeah, that's right. It's boring! _The dragon thought triumphantly.

_Apparently, boring is normal to them. And they like normal! What if someone called your lifestyle boring? _The dragon's mind argued back.

_I'd say they were ridiculous. I'm obviously not boring. I made a dragon. _The dragon thought back.

_That's not the point._

_ I don't care! I'm going to make these miserable creatures' lives exciting whether they like it or not, if it's the last thing I do! _The dragon thought furiously.

_Oh, brother._

_ Shut up._

_ Fine!_

With a snap of claws, the world's magnetic field turned around. North became South, South became North. Trees changed shape, strange new creatures ran around, and the old creatures took cover under branches, frightened by primal terror.

The world's first reign of chaos had begun.

_Present Day_

_Helicarrier_

"What the heck?!" Fury yelled as everything went dark. He blinked and after a few seconds, his vision adjusted. He ran back over to the window and looked up. Where the sun had been ten seconds ago, a full moon hung in the sky. "Woah. How in the- ACK!"

As abruptly as it had come, the moon went down and the sun came back up. Light flooded back into the helicarrier. Fury, confused, went to go check his monitors. But, there was already someone standing there.

Sara was standing on his platform.

"Sara?" Fury asked, not believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just… messing around," Sara replied in a voice that wasn't quite Sara's.

Fury hand rested on his pistol. This wasn't right. "Why are you 'messing around' when you should be stopping this?" He gestured down with his other hand.

"Was that what she was trying to do? No wonder it broke her," Sara laughed.

Fury was starting to worry. "What? Who are you talking about, Sara?"

"That's who."

Fury blinked. "What?"

"You said it," Sara replied lightly, poking the monitors.

"Don't touch that. Can you please just tell me who you're talking about, Sara?"

Sara facepalmed. "I can see this is going to take a while."

Fury pulled his pistol out. "Who are you talking about?"

"Ah! A gun! My only weakness! A small piece of machinery!" Sara cried sarcastically. "Fine," Her voice completely changed. "I'll talk normal, if only for this time. I'm talking about, drumroll!" She mimed said percussion. "Kaos." She leaned up against the monitor, looking for his reaction.

"You're talking about… Sara? What? But… you're right here!" Fury's face blanked.

The woman began to laugh. Fury tensed. Her laugh was like ice. "You have no idea… how funny that was! The great and powerful Director Fury! Speechless!" The woman snapped her fingers. Fury felt his weapon grow cold and he dropped it. When it hit the floor, it shattered. Everyone else in the control room pulled out their weapons. The woman waved her hand and all the weapons vanished. Fury stared at her. "Before you go looking for your endless caches of weapons, don't. They're all gone!"

"Who… who are you?" Agent Hill asked.

The woman turned to her. "I'm Discordia. Kaos and I, we're one and the same. Poor Kaos couldn't handle the stress of the discord, so I had to shelter her broken mind. Which also means, I'm in charge!" Discordia laughed again. She snapped her fingers again. Fury flinched as she appeared right next to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the window. "Look at how beautiful," She waved her hand and the clouds blew away. Right as Fury went to look, the sun took a coffee break and the moon came back up.

"I can't see anything. It's too dark."

"Well… just wait a couple minutes and you'll see it in the amazing light of day," She paused, thinking. "Or maybe not!" Discordia chuckled and disappeared with a crack.

Fury continued to stare down in the darkness. After a minute, the sun came back up and he stared down into New Orleans in horror. Houses were floating upside down and the ground looked like it had been colored with pastel crayons. The one building that looked normal was a church in the distance. Fireworks shot out of a house nearby. Another exploded into bright red light in the distance. As Fury kept watching, a few bubbles seemed to float out of the ruined house.

Fury backed away from the window.

"The Avengers are down there… somewhere," Agent Hill muttered.

"Try to land the Helicarrier!" Fury yelled at one of the other agents. The man nodded and guided the Helicarrier down. Forty feet before hitting the ground, the Helicarrier hit something hard. It bounced off and began going up again. "What did we hit?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing visible. There's some sort of forcefield blocking us from entering the city," The agent replied.

Fury sighed. He turned to Hill. "What do you think?"

"I think that the Avengers are on their own for the time being," Hill replied.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about it being shorter than the last one, but I thought that the people on the Helicarrier deserved to know what's going on. At least, kind of know what's going on. Anyway, I'll write all about what's happening to the Avengers down there in the next chapter! Thank you guys for continuing to read! You guys are so awesome! Please review and follow!**

**Shadow, out!**


End file.
